Midnight Reunion
by J3FF202
Summary: A short story of 11 fictional Crimes of murder in Chicago Illinois


midnight reunion

By: Jeffery S.

"Ready?" He asked. "Yeah, you bastard." Then there was silence with Death accompanying the two waiting for its chance to claim a soul, a soul of anger and sorrow, or a soul of evil and wickedness...

Three months ago*

The crowd surrounded the house on Hollows Avenue. the 11th murder has occurred. For years, Detective Henry Bosco was lead director of the investigation of the horrific slaughters that have terrified the small town. Kathy Willard was the eleventh murder of hanging by the psychopath. Bosco has spent most of his day, night, and life tracking this Bastard (so he would call him) Bosco and the psychopath have a bit of history, when Bosco was only twelve years of age the psychopath killed his mother… later Bosco discovered that the killer of his loving mother was his father, John Bosco. As Kathy Willard was pronounced dead on December 11th 1962 he had the feeling the bastard would be back, but the psychopath's 12th killing my be him, he thought. For Henry knew that since he witnessed his mother's hanging his "old father" would kill every witness, (that was his father's motto). Henry felt that the leads to the murders found at Kathy's crime scene wasn't enough to convict his father, or any suspect. Although his father wasn't a suspect or even known of his whereabouts, Henry knew his father did it. Henry was enraged that he couldn't convict that bastard John Bosco for the past slaughters, and now his father killed his fiancé, Kathy Willard… seven days later, in the wooden cabin on the far country side of Chicago, Henry got a call about the murder of his fiancé, From the bastard himself, John Bosco.

"Long time no see, my son" the voice sounded in a taunting tone. "What the hell do you want, you Bastard" Henry responded. "Well…" started the father "so this how I'm talked to from my own son." Henry was losing his patience, and sanity.

"Well considering you murdered my fiancé and killed ten other relatives of mine." The voice gave a haunting devilish laugh, "get to the point old man" barked Henry. The voice stopped laughing. "Okay then…" the voice of Henry's father sounded mad and somewhat disappointed. "How about we settle this family feud-" the voice paused "Tonight". Henry's voice was choked as if it caused by fear itself. Then with Henry's anger he worked up the courage to say "what time?" The voice replied "at midnight" the voice also sounded pleased.

Henry nearly uttered the words "where?" The voice chuckled, then responded "our old home". Henry's face turned pale, but responded "sure". "Good" said the voice "also, be sure to bring a black garbage bag and something to defend yourself with... if you can" the voice let out a laugh so evil it made Henry's neck hairs stand on end, then suddenly the line hung up. Henry knew what had to be done… he got the black garbage bag "the bastard" requested. He grabbed his old pistol to defend himself" and for luck he picked up his mother's old rosary that was coated in dust, Henry took the rosary and wore it around his neck, in the hopes that he could finally avenge his mother, his cousins which Henry was close with, (they also made up most of the murderous hangings from Henry's old father). Around 11:25, Henry got in his car with the required utensils in the trunk. Henry started to leave his driveway, then his neighborhood street, Hollows avenue, then to drive to his old childhood home, where the memory of his butchered hanging mother haunts him. At 11:52 Henry arrived at the house… the house looked abandoned, exiled, and with the roof lurching up to the full moon. Henry got out of the car to be welcomed to the bastard himself, waiting patiently on the porch of the old decrepit house grinning his taunting grin. Henry slammed his car door and walked to his trunk while his father watched patiently. Then Henry held up the garbage bag his father requested, only to be greeted to the black tarred smile of the Bastard… Then Henry's old man got down slowly from the porch. Then Henry's father said "let's take this outside" Henry responded "we are already outside" with a sense of fear in his head. His father laughed as if he was a demonic beast ripping apart the appeasement flesh of a human with delight. "You always knew how to make someone's night" Henry was starting to get angry. Then, when they got to the back yard, this father with the urgency of bloodshed asked Henry "Ready?" He asked. "Yeah, you bastard." Then there was silence with Death accompanying the two waiting for its chance to claim a soul, a soul of anger and sorrow, or a soul of evil and wickedness… With The psychopaths double barrel shotgun ready to fire aimed at the head of his son which held such anger and hatred towards his father, and Henry's pistol aimed at the heart of his father, which held the darkest of sin and blood lust, Both men on that night fired their weapons and NEITHER missed the shot…

The Killer and his Twelfth Kill Died at a

Midnight reunion...


End file.
